


BRB - or How to confuse a King in under 2 seconds.

by rufferto



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's not used to modern anything. Especially Slang.</p><p>Someone on tumblr posted something today and I forget who but had to write this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	BRB - or How to confuse a King in under 2 seconds.

It’s 2016 and Arthur rose from the dead. Merlin had no idea why this happened because the world’s been shit for a while now. Couldn’t he have come during World War 1? Why now? Christ he had to go visit one of his librarian friends and figure it out. Arthur was reacting badly to pretty much everything in the modern world. He’d finally managed to get the King to use the bathroom properly and work the shower. Anything else, Arthur wasn’t allowed to touch without supervision except the remote control which was pretty idiot proof. Mostly. He left him on the couch with food, drink and the remote. “Watch TV, I’ll BRB.” and he was gone.

Arthur stared after Merlin in extreme confusion. What the hell did BRB mean? Modern words were so confusing. He picked up the huge dictionary that his former Manservant left on the thing called a coffee table. Why the hell does anyone call a table a coffee table? Its a table. He did like the word fuck. That was fun to use and he was getting the hang of that.  What in all that’s holy did BRB mean?!? It was driving him crazy.

“By Royal Bed?” Arthur scratched his head. There wasn’t a royal bed in Merlin’s square box house or apartment as he called it. If Merlin was subtly telling him to go lie down in the bed and be there when he returned. The thought made him blush. Sure he’d often thought about bedding Merlin but never actually acted upon it. 

“By Royal Ass?” Arthur frowned. He was royal but not an ass, he was sure of that and Merlin wasn’t even by him anyway.

“Big Regal Buns?” It could be anything. Why was he obsessed with bums? This was all Merlin’s fault for leaving him alone!!

It must be a subtle hint. Arthur paced around the apartment. He would get to the bottom of this. Argh! Bottom!

Arthur wanted to throw something.

An hour later Merlin was back and was surprised to find that Arthur was not actually in the living room watching TV. “Where are you, sire?” He found him in the bedroom. “WTF, Arthur what the hell are you doing?”

Arthur was laid out on the bed, his **Big Royal Butt** sticking out on display for Merlin to do with as he wished. 

**Fin**


End file.
